


one-night stand

by honeymoneycat



Series: cat stories [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymoneycat/pseuds/honeymoneycat





	one-night stand

Louis Tomlinson był prawdopodobnie najpopularniejszym osobnikiem płci męskiej z miasteczka, z którego Harry i jego przyjaciele pochodzili i tam też mieszkali. Kobiety do niego wzdychały ze smutkiem, kiedy okazał się być gejem, a mężczyźni gwizdali za nim, marząc, by pojawić się w jego łóżku. Nawet najwytrwalsi heteroseksualiści nie mogli oprzeć się jego urokowi.

Harry wiedział, że Louis nie szuka związku, ale to go nie powstrzymało od rzucania mu dyskretnych spojrzeń, kiedy zauważył go w klubie. I Niall na pewno byłby ślepy, gdyby tego nie zauważył.

\- Harry, ogarnij się – syknął, waląc go lekko dłonią w tył jego głowy, na co ten jęknął z bólu. - Wywal go sobie z głowy! Louis nie szuka związku, on pieprzy i zostawia!

\- Może ja chcę być przez niego pieprzony? - warknął chłopak, przeczesując swoje loki. - Daj spokój, Niall! Wiem o tym. Mówisz mi tak z co najmniej dwieście razy dziennie.

\- Bo ciągle się na niego gapisz jak ciele na złote wrota – prychnął Niall. - Zrani cię, okay? Nie...

\- Tak, tak, wiem! - przerwał mu Harry. - Po prostu... Lubię go i chcę go dotknąć, okay? Chcę być jego. Nawet jako jednonocna przygoda.

\- Tylko potem nie płacz – odparł Niall, chwytając swoje piwo. - Idę poszukać Liama, może pooglądam jak łapie tego swojego słodziaka. A ty zakręć loczki i rób co chcesz.

\- Też Cię kocham, Niall! - cmoknął Harry, uśmiechając się tak, że widać było jego dołeczki.

\- Ostatni raz idę z wami do gejowskiego klubu, ostatni – Irlandczyk pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, oddalając się w stronę większego tłumu.

Harry obrócił się, szukając wzrokiem Louis'ego, ale na próżno. Westchnął, opierając się o blat baru i popijając swojego drinka. Wzrokiem cały czas szukał chłopaka – albo mężczyznę, bo Louis miał już 21 lat, kiedy Harry niedawno skończył 17 lat i nie- nie pytajcie dlaczego go wpuścili do klubu. Nie trzeba wiedzieć, że Harry rzucił się na kolana i zrobił właścicielowi najlepszego loda- nie, po prostu nie.

\- Szukasz kogoś, curly? - ciepły oddech owiał ucho Harry'ego, na co ten zadrżał, bo w nieznajomym rozpoznał Louis'ego.

\- M-może – wymamrotał, przeklinając się w myślach za zająknięcie się.

\- Zabawne, curly – odparł Louis, przybliżając swoją klatkę piersiową do pleców Harry'ego, przez co ten wciągnął szybko powietrze, a Tomlinson tylko się zaśmiał.

\- Harry – powiedział szybko, odkładając drinka na blat.

\- Co tam mamrotasz, curly? - wyszeptał to do ucha Harry'ego, przez co chłopaka przeszły przyjemne dreszcze.

\- Harry. Mam na imię Harry – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do Louis'ego.

\- Harry – powtórzył po nim Louis. - Urocze imię dla słodkiego chłopca.

Harry poczuł jak jego serce bije coraz mocniej, a jego policzki zaczynają piec i się czerwienić. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli Louis go o to zapyta, to zwali to na gorąc klubu. O ile będzie go to interesowało. Raczej nie, ale warto mieć wymówkę.

Harry uwielbia dostawać takie komplementy.

\- Uhm – wymamrotał tylko, pocierając dłonie o swoje spodnie.

\- Więc, Harry – zaczął Louis, przesuwając palcami w dół pleców Harry'ego. - Teraz potańczymy, potem obciągniesz mi najlepiej jak umiesz w łazience, a później zastanowimy się, czy zaprowadzisz mnie do swojego domu, gdzie sprawię, że nie będziesz mógł się ruszać. Co ty na to?

Harry tylko pokiwał gwałtownie głową.

♥♥♥

Harry czuł się jak dziwka. Ale tak, naprawdę mocno dziwkowato. Jego spodnie na kolanach prawdopodobnie były już zabrudzone od podłogi w klubowej łazience, jego dłoń drżała, by oderwać się od kutasa Louis'ego i obciągnąć sobie – ale wiedział, że nie może- Louis mu nie pozwolił – a jego szczęka bolała od trzymania ust szeroko, by zadowolić Tomlinsona. Tył jego gardła palił, kiedy główka penisa obijała się o nie.

Harry mocniej zassał kutasa Louis'ego , trzymając płasko język. Zajęczał, kiedy ten z ochrypłym pomrukiem pociągnął za jego loczki. Louis zadrżał, czując wibracje na swoim penisie. Poruszył biodrami, pchając się bardziej w gardło Harry'ego.

\- Curly – wymamrotał, kiedy w końcu doszedł, wystrzeliwując spermą w usta Stylesa. Chłopak wszystko przełknął, przejeżdżając językiem po swoich pulchnych wargach i mlaskając. - No dobry jesteś, curly. Podobało mi się.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się niewinnie, wstając ze swoich kolan.

Louis był jego wzrostu z karmelową grzywką i niebieskimi tęczówkami wypełnionymi złośliwymi iskierkami. Uśmiechał się do niego szeroko z zaczerwionymi ustami od przygryzania. Jego policzki były mocno zarumienione, a oczy szeroko rozszerzone.

Harry zapewne nie wyglądał lepiej, kiedy jego loczki były kompletnie rozwalone od pociągnięć Louis'ego, a wargi nabrzmiałe od ssania. Jego szczęka jeszcze lekko piekła, a na twarzy wytworzyły się rumieńce. Na spodniach był widocznie zarysowany jego podniecony penis, ale wiedział, że nie będzie mógł sobie ulżyć, dopóki Louis nie będzie miał kutasa w jego tyłku.

\- Prowadź do twojego domu – powiedział mężczyzna po podciągnięciu spodni i zapięciu ich.

Harry chwycił jego dłoń i pociągnął go za sobą. Odetchnął głośno, kiedy zimne powietrze owiało go. Szybko wysłał sms'a do Nialla i Liama, by nie pojawiali się w nocy w ich mieszkaniu, ale Louis nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Ciepła dłoń ogrzewała jego i powodowała miłe trzepotanie motyli w jego żołądku. Jego policzki prawdopodobnie zrobiły się bardziej czerwone od podmuchów wiatru, a jego loczki dalej poplątane. Ale cóż, Harry nie miał czasu ich poprawić, kiedy wychodzili. Trochę mu się to podobało. W końcu to przez Louis'ego tak wyglądał i jego ciągnięcie włosów Stylesa, kiedy ten dławił się jego kutasem.

Przystopował dopiero, kiedy zauważył swój blok za zakrętem. Uśmiechnął się do Louis'ego, wskazując ruchem głowy miejsce jego zamieszkania.

\- Piętro, mieszkanie drugie – wydyszał, kiedy wreszcie przystanęli. - Mieszkam z przyjaciółmi, ale...

\- Nie ważne – zaśmiał się Louis, kiedy razem weszli do klatki.

Louis całował jego szyję, kiedy ten próbował drżącymi dłońmi wpasować klucz do zamka. Wreszcie, kiedy otworzył drzwi, został wepchnięty do środka i przyciśnięty do ściany, a noga Tomlinsona znalazła się między jego udami. Jęknął, kiedy Louis potarł mocno jego krocze i zaczął mocniej całować jego szyję, czasami ją przygryzając.

\- Rozbieraj się – wymamrotał Louis, całując go po raz ostatni i odpychając się, by ściągnąć koszulkę Harry'ego.

Harry zachichotał, podnosząc ręce. Po chwili jego T-shirt leżał na podłodze razem z tym Louis'ego. Styles pociągnął go szybko za sobą do swojej sypialni i popchnął go na łóżko, a po chwili ściągał swoje spodnie, machając do tego biodrami. Dżinsy Louis'ego w natychmiastowym tempie dołączyły do nich, gdzieś w kącie jego pokoju.

Louis oblizał usta, kiedy pociągnął za sobą lekko zawstydzonego chłopaka z rumieńcami i mokrymi bokserkami. Harry upadł koło niego, przygryzając mocno wargę.

\- Gdzie masz...? - wymamrotał Louis, przejeżdżając palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, pocierając sutki, a następnie po bokserkach i kierując się w stronę jego tyłka.

\- Szuflada, pierwsza... - jęknął, kiedy dłoń Louis'ego wdarła się pod materiał jego bokserek z tyłu i suchy palec przejechał po jego wrażliwej dziurce, a usta Tomlinsona przyssały się do jednego z jego sutków, przygryzając go co jakiś czas.

Louis wolną ręką sięgnął do szuflady i po omacku wyjął lubrykant z prezerwatywą- Harry zawsze był przygotowany na niespodziewanych gości, którzy chcieli go pieprzyć, w końcu kiedyś mógłby wpaść taki Tomlinson. Louis przeniósł się na drugiego sutka, a następnie na szyję, cały czas pocierając pasek między jego pośladkami palcem i drażniąc się z nim. Odłożył rzeczy na poduszkę z złośliwym uśmiechem, kiedy Harry jęknął w momencie, w którym Louis oddalił się od niego.

\- Ściągnij je... - powiedział Louis, cmokając go w usta. - Dla mnie, curly... No dalej...

Harry poprawił się na łóżku, kiedy próbował w seksowny sposób zdjąć swoje bokserki, ale nie udało mu się. Jego kutas odbił się od jego brzucha, cały w preejakulacie. Louis otworzył szybko buteleczkę i nałożył sporą ilość lubrykantu na palce.

\- Obróć się na brzuch – rozkazał Louis, klepiąc biodro Harry'ego czystą dłonią, a ten od razu wykonał jego polecenie. - Dobry chłopczyk.

Harry jęknął, poruszając się na pościeli i wypinając tyłek w stronę Louis'ego. Ten oblizał usta, wpychając jeden palec do dziurki Stylesa, która szybko się zacisnęła na nim. Poruszał nią szybko, specjalnie omijając jego prostatę, by Harry za szybko nie doszedł.

Louis z niecierpliwością wcisnął dwa kolejne, krzyżując je w środku i rozciągając wejście chłopaka, na co ten zapłakał z bólu. Jednocześnie Harry napawał się pieczeniem i bolesnym uczuciem, a Tomlinson nie uznał, że jest wystarczająco rozciągnięty. Szybko wyjął swoje palce, wycierając je o plecy Harry'ego.

Naciągnął na siebie prezerwatywę, pocierając palcami kręgosłup Harry'ego, starając się go bardziej rozluźnić. Ten zamruczał, kiedy nawilżona główka penisa Louis'ego znalazła się przy jego wejściu. Harry pchnął biodrami do tyłu, powodując, że zatopiła się ona w jego wnętrzu. Louis jęknął na ciepłe, zaciskające się na nim ścianki dziurki Harry'ego i pchnął swojego kutasa, aż ten nie zniknął cały.

Louis poruszał się gwałtownie, uderzając w prostatę Harry'ego, który jęczał głośno za każdym razem. Szybko poczuł ciepło gromadzące się w jego podbrzuszu, a jego ramiona opadły, przez co głowę miał zatopioną w swojej poduszce, a jednocześnie była ona dociskana przez Louis'ego.

\- Louis – wymamrotał, czując, że jest blisko. - Mogę- Mogę dojść?

\- Dojdź – wychrypiał Louis, chwytając jego penisa i pocierając go w tempie jego ruchów bioder.

Harry doszedł z jednym z głośniejszych jęków z imieniem Louis'ego, wytryskując na kołdrę i zaciskając się mocniej na penisie Louis'ego. Opadł na nią, oddychając głośno i wypinając mocniej tyłek, by Louis- Louis wykorzystał go, by dojść.

Louis warknął ostrzegawczo, kiedy ścianki zaciskały się na nim co jakiś czas, a on zaczął wypełniać prezerwatywę swoją spermą po kilkunastu pchnięciach. Opadł na ciało loczka, a następnie wyszedł z niego delikatnie i położył się przy jego boku.

Harry przymknął oczy, starając się zapamiętać jego głośne oddechy, jęki w czasie seksu i to jak go wypełniał.

Nawet nie zauważył momentu, w którym Louis wstał z jego łóżka i zaczął się ubierać. Czuł się zmęczony, wypieprzony i nie miał siły ruszyć nawet jednym palcem, a jego dziurka nieprzyjemnie pulsowała, odkąd Louis wyciągnął z niej swojego kutasa.

\- No dobrze się Ciebie pieprzyło, curly – powiedział głośno Louis, a następnie wyszedł z jego pokoju.

Harry nie zapłakał- no dobrze, może poleciała mu jedna łza. Albo kilka. Kilkanaście. Ale nikt nie musi tego wiedzieć, a tym bardziej nie Niall, który przez co najmniej tydzień wypominałby to Harry'emu.

Louis był dla niego taki delikatny i Harry czuł się- na jakiś dziwny sposób- kochany.

Ale Harry wiedział, że był tylko jedną z wielu jego _jednonocnych przygód_.

 


End file.
